


Forgetting

by prxnxykxi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, fuck you, three weeks without uploading he comes back with a phic that no one even asked him for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxnxykxi/pseuds/prxnxykxi
Summary: so um this was based around toadlet's fic with the flowers and shit. go check out the plant wiki they linked because PLANTS





	Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> right...so...a few things...
> 
> yes, i'm alive, i know everyone cared so very much (can you sense the sarcasm) 
> 
> ive been having some issues recently which is why i havent been posting
> 
> ill try to work on Chasing Dreams and Swim On Land soon, i promise. im sorry for the lack of activity (seriously though, i hardly think anyone cared) 
> 
> thanks
> 
> <3 Josh

It had started when the fifth to last flower wilted. Dan had been taking a stroll down the street, fully intent on going straight home from the market, when he passed by a girl sitting on the street corner, shivering against the London rain. Dan detoured and stood beside the girl, staring down at her.

 

“Excuse me? Do you need any help?” he asked gently. 

 

The girl looked up at Dan, her eyes pleading. “Just...something to eat. If you can manage. You don’t have to, i-if you don’t want to.” she said, her voice growing steadily quieter. 

 

Dan smiled warmly, reaching into one of his bags and pulling a few assorted fruits from it. “Here.” he said as he bent down, holding out the fruits. 

 

The girl’s eyes flickered from Dan’s hand to his face. She cautiously took the food, quickly pulling it into her jacket along with her arm. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course. Have a nice day.” Dan said, standing again and heading down the street. On his left hand, the elderflower that had been growing more rapidly slowly disappeared. 

 

Dan lost the memory of his first hamster that day.

 

**\---**

 

The fourth to last flower was not, in fact, a flower. Rather, it was a fungus of some type. Dan never read too much into it. He didn’t see how it mattered. The day it faded was the day Dan had decided to get coffee from the little shoppe near his flat, rather than Starbucks. 

 

He sat at a table near the back, one hand clutching his coffee cup while the other allowed him to scroll mindlessly through his mobile Tumblr. 

 

One glance around the little shoppe sent a wave of disgust through him. He scanned the other tables, occupied by couples and only couples. Gay, straight, all kinds. And none of them included him. 

 

It wasn’t as if Dan couldn’t handle being on his own, because he could, but sometimes it got rather...well, lonely. 

 

Quickly, Dan finished his coffee and stalked out of the shoppe. The fungus on his left arm disappeared, as did the memory of his father. 

 

**\---**

 

A few nights later was when Dan started getting concerned. He’d been laying in bed, staring at the wall, when his mind began to wander. It was a place he didn’t often think about, because he really did not want to lose yet another flower. This was the third to last, a moonflower. Dreaming of love. Dan didn’t let himself dream, especially not love. 

 

But tonight, he couldn’t help himself. He thought of how it might be to have someone lying beside him, his arms wrapped around Dan. His? Yeah, Dan thought, that sounded right. He’ll end up with ‘him’ instead of ‘her’. 

 

Again, Dan let his mind drift further. As he closed his eyes, he was brought to the thought of coming home to someone - his someone. Maybe he’d be cooking, maybe he’d be working on something of his own creation. Dan couldn’t decide, all he knew was that whoever it was - they would be his, and he theirs. 

 

That night, as his moonflower faded, Dan forgot his mum’s phone number.

 

**\---**

 

Weeks later, at the same coffee shop his fungus had melted away in, Dan met Phil Lester. He’d run into the back of the elder when moving to get his coffee, causing them both to stumble. 

 

“Christ, watch where you’re-” Phil had yelped, stopping himself short when he laid eyes on Dan. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Dan babbled, his face heating up. 

 

Phil laughed. “It’s alright.”

 

Dan looked up, looking rather surprised at the response. “I’m Dan...Dan Howell.”

 

“Phil Lester.”

 

Both of them forgot their siblings that day, watching each other’s purple tulips fade.

 

**\---**

 

The day Dan died was the day his final flower - the campanula - faded. He and Phil were sitting in Phil’s lounge, watching some anime. Dan wasn’t paying attention. He was tracing the flowers on Phil’s arm. Phil had so many, Dan had so little. 

 

“Phil?” Dan said quietly.

 

“Yeah, Bear?” Phil replied, turning to press a kiss to the top of Dan’s head. 

 

“I love you.” Dan mumbled, burying his face into Phil’s chest. 

 

“I love you too.” Phil replied. 

 

Dan was silent for a moment. With his final breath, he let three words slip as the flower faded.

 

“Thank you, Lion.”


End file.
